1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of mechanical release mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many situations require activation of a mechanism in response to heating, or in response to a condition that accompanies heating. Examples include pressure release for an overheating boiler, a fire in a storage area for munitions, or a fire or other pressure-increasing event within a storage container. Active actuation systems, for example with a powered actuator coupled to a temperature or heat sensor, have been tried in the past to detect and react to such events, but there are shortcomings in such approaches.